Known adjustable telescoping mirrors include a base which may be secured to another mirror mounted on a wall, or to the wall itself. When the base is so mounted, the adjustable mirror may be extended through the use of a telescoping rod and adjusted as desired. The adjustable mirror and base are relatively small so that when the telescoping rod is contracted, the mirror and base can be folded so that they are parallel and overlap somewhat. When the telescoping rod is fully extended, the mirror is separated from the base by a distance which is several times the diameter or width of the base.
In known devices, the base is secured to the wall through the use of three or fewer suction cups. When the base is secured to the wall in this manner, the mirror may be extended away from the wall and the base by extending the telescoping rod, and may be placed at various angles with respect to the wall. The telescoping rod is secured to the center of the base so that resistance to torque created by the extended mirror is substantially equal in all directions around the base. However, since the base is relatively small, the resistance to torque in any direction, and particularly in the downward direction, is also relatively small.
Extension of the adjustable mirror in the manner described creates torque on the suction cups which tends to pull the cups away from the wall. Since the base is small compared with the length of the extended telescoping rod, and the rod is secured to the center of the base, the torque placed on the suction cups by the telescoping rod and mirror can be substantial, particularly in the downward direction. Substantial forces are also placed on the suction cups when the mirror is being moved by the user. If such torque and forces are sufficient, the base and mirror can be pulled from the wall, which is undesirable. Thus, there is a need for adjustable telescoping mirrors having a relatively small base which resists relatively substantial downward forces created by extending and moving the mirror.
Another problem with known adjustable telescoping mirrors is that the devices are not compact when the telescoping rod is contracted, which is undesirable for both shipping and storage. Thus, there is also a need for adjustable telescoping mirrors which are compact when contracted and folded for shipping or storage.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved adjustable telescoping mirrors.
Another object is to provide new and improved adjustable telescoping mirrors which have a relatively small base and resist substantial downward forces created by the mirror when it is extended.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved adjustable telescoping mirrors which have a relatively small base and resist substantial forces created by extending and moving the mirror.
A still further object is to provide new and improved adjustable telescoping mirrors which are compact when folded for shipping or storage.